


Миссия — Роберт Кеннеди

by winni_w, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Одна из первых миссий Зимнего солдата





	Миссия — Роберт Кеннеди

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** на самом деле Зимний все помнит

_ночь на 6 июня 1968 года, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния_  
Отель походил на огромную букву I с выгнутыми перекладинами, тяжело давившими на землю. Солдат смотрел с вертолета на клумбы, деревья, парковки, блоки многоэтажек. Красночерепичное увесистое Я доминировало над территорией, ярко освещенной ночными фонарями. «Я-я-я-я», — мысленно усмехнулся Зимний. Вертолет пролетел дальше, к посадочной площадке.  
— Отель «Амбассадор», — прозвучал мужской голос в наушниках.  
— В кухне, плотно набитой людьми? — еще раз спросил Солдат и перевел взгляд на хэндлера.  
— Да. Будет еще один стрелок. Сирхан, — снова подтвердил тот.  
Блондин, красиво вырубленное лицо, широкие руки, ощущение надежности. Роберт Редфорд. Арийская внешность — породистый немец или американец, или русский. Зимний мог сойти за любого из Восточной или Южной Европы. Это удобно при работе в паре. Допустим, в случае чего «агент ЦРУ» может прийти за Зимним и забрать «подозреваемого в распространении коммунизма» к себе. То есть, вытащить.  
— Имей в виду, если ты провалишься, мы за тобой не придем. Если ты попадешь в тюрьму, мы за тобой не придем, — сказал как-то Редфорд.  
Зимний хорошо отличал правду от лжи. Его научили. Редфорд верил в сказанное, но ошибался. Зимний знал, сколько усилий в него вложили. Он знал, что является носителем редкой крови. Именно поэтому Солдат так хорош. Нельзя, чтобы его кровь попала в негодные руки. Об этом обмолвился один из тех русских, кто размораживал Зимнего. Зимний слышал, что сказал над ним один из белохалатников:  
— Вы же понимаете, чем это чревато? Ни капли крови. Максимальная безопасность. Представьте, что будет, если полицейские эксперты обнаружат загадочные соединения в крови, оставленной на месте преступления?  
Зимний не помнил точно, что за загадочные соединения имелись в его крови. Возможно, сыворотка, введенная в сороковых. Важно не это, важно то, что его постараются вытащить, ибо нельзя растрачивать такой актив. Хотя это было смешно: Зимний дрался на тренировках до крови, и его били до крови. Подумаешь, не фарфоровый. Видимо, так же полагал блондин, с которым разговаривал доктор. Он хмыкнул и подошел ближе к Зимнему, наклонился над ним, чтобы его лицо попало в поле зрения.  
— Здравствуй, Солдат. Я твой хэндлер. Мы уже встречались, — он говорил на английском.  
— Я помню, — хрипло сказал Зимний. — Роберт Редфорд.  
Блондин нахмурился, глянул, но доктора ушли к мониторам и не слышали тихого голоса Солдата.  
— О том, что помнишь, молчи. Всегда молчи, — сказал он. — Иначе накажут.  
Зимний молча кивнул, благодаря за предупреждение. Потом, когда они ехали в машине к аэропорту — Зимний прочитал «HYDRA Сибирь» на табличке, висевшей у входа в базу, — Редфорд очень тихо сказал:  
— Я рад, что ты меня помнишь. Меньше объяснять.  
Зимний молча кивнул. Было ясно, снег искрился под лучами солнца, и радужные блестки слепили сиянием. У людей в толстых куртках, ходивших по базе, изо рта вырывались клубы дыма. Маленькие дракончики. База маленьких дракончиков, а в Сибири расположена, чтобы не дышали огнем и не спалили все вокруг. Они же маленькие, типа щеночки, и мало что понимают.  
Зимний мысленно усмехнулся, при этом продолжая держать каменное лицо. Он никому не говорил, о чем думает в неподходящие моменты. Такие мысли помогали не сойти с ума совсем. Чувство юмора. Что-то из давно забытого прошлого.  
Сквозь блеск от сугробов Солдат различал небольшой самолет, дожидавшийся их на площадке.  
— Мы летим в Лос-Анджелес, — сказал уже громче Редфорд. — Тебе предстоит устранить вот его, — он передал большое фото.  
На фото был мужчина в дорогом костюме, сидевший в кресле и задумчиво морщивший лоб. Солдат на миг прикрыл глаза и вспомнил, где его видел. Только что, пока шли с Редфордом по коридору к выходу. На очередном внутреннем КПП стоял маленький телевизор, и там мелькнул этот человек. «Сенатор Роберт Кеннеди...» Хм, тоже Роберт, как хэндлер. День Бобби.  
— Роберт Кеннеди, — сказал Солдат. Редфорд поднял брови с легким удивлением.  
— Телевизор на пропускной, — пояснил Зимний, подняв уголок рта.  
Редфорд белозубо улыбнулся, рассмеялся.  
— Запомнил мои уроки. Молодец.  
Зимний улыбнулся чуть шире. Ему понравилось, что Роберт похвалил его. Всем приятно, когда хвалят, не так ли? Все, что связывалось в памяти с Робертом, было приятным. О неприятностях Редфорд всегда предупреждал. «Если ты не будешь драться с ним, тебя ударят током». «Если ты не попадешь в эту мишень, тебе сделают больно». Роберт о нем заботился. Наверное, единственный из окружения, кто заботился о Зимнем.  
«Джон Кеннеди», — хотел сказать Солдат, но не стал. Редфорд же предупредил: не упоминать о том, что помнит из прошлого. Джон Кеннеди и Роберт Кеннеди, скорее всего, братья. Президент и генеральный прокурор. Зимнему не говорили, что это президент — он понял это из шумихи, мгновенно поднявшейся вокруг.  
У Зимнего тоже были братья. Давным-давно. Они уже умерли. Ему это сообщали, а еще он вычислил по датам. Настенные календари, газеты на столах... Все, кого знал Солдат когда-то, давно умерли. Поэтому не имело смысла рыпаться. Он остался один. Редфорд был единственной связью с более-менее нормальным миром — с миром человеческих отношений. Тоненькая ниточка дружбы в холодной и мрачной реальности. Солдат ценил человеческое отношение.  
А еще Редфорд был похож на Стива. Стив Роджерс. Блондин, красиво вырубленное лицо, широкие руки, ощущение надежности. Даже в тощем варианте. Вот о гибели друга Солдат узнал, никуда не подглядывая. Газету с сообщением о падении в лед положили на видное место при его первом размораживании. Желтая полоса двадцатилетней давности. Точнее, восемнадцатилетней. Восемнадцать лет уже прошло к тому моменту, как он узнал. Слишком поздно.  
Поэтому Баки Барнса давным-давно уже нет. Нет никого, кто бы его помнил.  
Как же Баки Барнса парило, когда Стив стал в два раза больше себя прежнего. Когда все смотрели только на него, а Баки, бруклинский красавчик, был лишь тенью в его тени. Сначала парило. Потом перестало. Баки многое понял. Стив заслужил это. Просто внешность наконец-то стала соответствовать внутреннему содержанию.  
А спустя восемнадцать лет это и вовсе превратилось в сожаления. Не было смысла в зависти и ревности, в уважении и преклонении. Ни в чем не было смысла. Все ушло под лед. Все умерли.  
А раз так, значит, Барнса больше нет. Есть Зимний.  
Отель походил на огромную букву I с выгнутыми перекладинами. Вертолет опустился на освещенную площадку неподалеку от «Амбассадор». Первым вышел напарник — молчаливый сухощавый японец с внушительным рюкзаком за спиной. Там имелись рация для связи, боеприпасы, сухпаек на всякий случай, форма на сегодняшнюю миссию, словом, все нужное в деле. Следом за ним спрыгнул Зимний, а потом Редфорд.  
Тут было жарко. И никакого снега. Тут была ночь с тысячей звезд на небе, тут был пустынный суховей, и запах апельсина — почему апельсины, откуда апельсины, сейчас же ноябрь? — и что-то очень грустное в воздухе, как в конце лета. Зимний вдохнул воздух полной грудью и потерялся.  
— Сначала вам нужно переодеться, — сказал Роберт, когда вертолет улетел прочь. — Форма в рюкзаке, пройдете вместе с уборщиками. Они скоро подъедут. Планы помещений вы уже изучили.  
Он глянул на японца. Тот кивнул. Зимнего Редфорд не спрашивал, подразумевая, что тот уже выполнил свою домашнюю работу. Это тоже было приятно.  
— Сирхан уже на месте, — сообщил Редфорд, глянул на часы. Зимний кивнул. Он и без часов знал, что время — без пятнадцати минут полночь. Роберт Кеннеди скоро должен выступить перед избирателями.  
Машина с уборщиками приехала, в самом деле, довольно скоро. Солдат и японец просочились внутрь, пройдя на кухню незаметными призраками. На кухне царил шум-гам, и никому не было дела до пары уборщиков. Где-то наверху слышался уверенный голос — Кеннеди уже произносил речь в зале. Периодически слышались аплодисменты, но за грохотом посуды и суетой поваров, поварят, обслуги, еще кучи людей — мало что различалось.  
Солдат молча смотрел на это столпотворение. Это, конечно, было идеальной обстановкой для тихого незаметного убийства. Табличку «Сарказм», пожалуйста. Нет, его об этом предупреждали. Но тем не менее.  
Зимний встретился взглядом с Сирханом. Тот был в форме повара и вошел в кухню вместе с ними. Тощий молодой человек уставился на него, как кролик на змея. Проклятье! Зимний покосился за спину палестинца, как будто там что-то было. Юноша рефлекторно повернулся, и эти несколько секунд Солдат использовал, чтобы переместиться за холодильник и исчезнуть с глаз Сирхана. Юноша повернулся и непонимающе моргнул — только что же здесь стоял мрачный мусорщик со страшным взглядом? Странно.  
На шее Сирхана болтался знак розенкрейцеров — крест в треугольнике. Он еще и оккультист. Палестинец на фото выглядел несчастным кроликом, а в жизни еще больше его напоминал. Зимний покачал головой, переглянулся с японцем, спрятавшимся за другим холодильником. Во взгляде японца светилось презрение. Сам же Зимний не испытывал никаких эмоций по отношению к Сирхану. Только легкое сожаление.  
Сожаления — вот что осталось у Солдата.  
А вот у тощего Стива никогда не было такого забитого взгляда — внезапно хлестнуло в памяти. Очередной всплывший пузырек, тут же превратившийся в сожаления.  
Наверху послышались аплодисменты, еще громче и дольше. Значит, речь закончилась. Сейчас Кеннеди должен пройти здесь. Должен, потому что таким был план. Зимний знал, что если кандидат в президенты решит иначе, то в зале пресс-конференции его ждут другие.  
Солдат стоял и тоже ждал. У Сирхана должен был быть пистолет. Кадет двадцать второго калибра. Восемь выстрелов. Должно хватить с лихвой.  
У Зимнего было такое же оружие. Форма мусорщика позволяла разместить по карманам еще несколько вспомогательных небольших пистолетов.  
В кухне послышались голоса, повара и обслуга посыпались в стороны, давая дорогу Кеннеди и его спутникам.  
Вот оно.  
Значит, все-таки в кухне.  
Зимний чуть высунулся из-за холодильника, наблюдая за Сирханом. Тот был недалеко, всего в двух шагах перед Солдатом. Юноша держал руку за спиной, сжимая рукоять револьвера. Сирхан заступил дорогу кандидату. Повисло молчание.  
Пауза длилась слишком долго.  
Зимний шагнул вперед, положил руку на плечо Сирхана, застывшего, как в столбняке, и выстрелил — прямо в Кеннеди.  
У Роберта в глазах застыло грустное удивление.  
Люди вокруг замерли.  
Зимний шагнул назад, кивнул японцу, и они пошли по коридору — так же беспрепятственно, как и раньше. Словно и не было их. Словно приснилось все. За их спинами послышались еще выстрелы и крики, грохот посуды, топот паникеров.  
Зимний с японцем мгновенно шагнули в стороны, пропуская бегущих. И слились с ними в одном потоке, тоже якобы панически удирая от убийц. «Мусорщики» вломились в машину, стоявшую у входа, и та поехала к площадке.  
Редфорд уже сидел в вертолете, поджидая их.  
— Молодец. Чистая миссия, — сказал Роберт, когда Зимний надел наушники.  
Солдат посмотрел на него, вздернул уголок рта в улыбке. Коротко кивнул.  
Нет ничего, кроме сожалений.  
_______________________________  
«Красночерепичное увесистое Я» — на английском языке большая буква I означает местоимение «я».


End file.
